


Tom, You, and Very Good Coffee

by anthony_stark_raving_mad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_stark_raving_mad/pseuds/anthony_stark_raving_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom Hiddleston at a coffee shop by coincidence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom, You, and Very Good Coffee

You knew that Tom sometimes came to smaller cafés, but you never expected to see him sitting at a table in the coffee shop you visit every once in a while. He was sitting in a corner, long legs crossed in front of him, but careful not to let them get in anyone’s way. As you ordered your drink, you glanced over to see what book he was reading—Shakespeare of course. Gathering your courage, you pulled out a pen and paper from your bag and began walking over to him. When you reached his table, you softly cleared your throat, trying to get his attention. He looks up from his book to meet your eyes, then with a jolt, he abruptly stands up, knocking his tea over in the process.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry” he quickly states. He meets your eyes again and nervously giggles in the way you have seen in so many interviews. He continues to stare for a while until you find your voice again.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hiddleston? Could I maybe get your autograph? I’m a really big fan.” You shyly glance up at him to see that his is still staring at you.

Blushing, he stammers out “of course! Ummm…” He starts shuffling around on his table and you hear him muttering “paper…paper…” to himself over and over. You catch his attention with a smile and extend the hand holding the paper and pen you dug out from your bag earlier. Looking at you once more, he smiles and takes the paper and pen from you. You stand there, watching as he writes you a message on the paper and signs his name. He hands it back to you and when your fingers brush, he blushes and a small smile lights up his face.

“Well, thank you Mr. Hiddleston, I really appreciate it!” you tell him. As you start to turn around to go get your drink and leave, you feel a hand gently grab your wrist. You turn back around to face Tom again, confused as to why he looks so nervous.

Before you can wonder much longer, he blurts out, “You’re really beautiful!” His face heats up as he shyly glances away. “I mean, I think you are very pretty. Would…would you like to sit with me for a while?” A blush of your own spreads across your cheeks as you nod your head. He beams at you and you sit with him, passing the time talking and laughing until you reluctantly have to leave.

As you stand to go, he wraps his long arms around you in a hug and whispers in your ear, “I’d like to see you again…may I call you?” You exchange numbers and as you walk out of the café, he waves at you with the brightest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes! Also, I had no idea what fandom to put this in haha!


End file.
